User blog:SoothSaiyaman!/Jaune and Pyrrha vs Simon and Kamina
MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR RWBY AND TENGEN TOPPA GURREN LAGANN Yo welcome to another RWBY battle by a wiki nerd... we're pretty lousy with these aren't we? Anyways I'm legitimately still watching... okay I just now finished watching RWBY in the middle of writing this sentence for the intro... and I figured I'd use Jaune Arc, one of my favourite characters, in a battle. Logic required I pair him with Pyrrha Nikos against the duo from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann who they basically stole the joint character arc from, Simon and Kamina from Jiha. I'd recommend watching Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann because it is actually awesome. My friend Zim helped me write a few lines, he's kinda awesome. The connection is shy heroes and their bold partners who died turning them into bold heroes. I intend to make it a voice battle at some point. Battle: Jaune and Pyrrha: Who’s the world’s champion? Who’s Beacon’s greatest? And Pumpkin Pete’s face? The elected Fall Maiden! And our captain! Catch your fliers like a Cardin! Take metalheads like a Penny - I’ll halve them! If you’d stayed in school you’d get better combustion My Chibi self has been more destructive! And when our joint training of swords forms it? Make a red blush just like snuffing a Torchwick! Simon and Kamina: We’ll be braving the maiden and her white knighting thrall! Guess there’s a reason why you guys call Autumn Fall. Born from the underground; we're rock! Just stop! As minds from the mines only way we can go is up! Team Dai-Gurren outshines your glistening Beacon Things are getting Grimm! Call this your third season! With drilling advances it’s home advantage in the rap field! So why don’t you two cower behind your whack shields? Jaune and Pyrrha: Juniper branches don’t bend! Our tree stands mighty! The guard of Arkos stands to leave mech suits divided! Simon and Kamina: Aniki? Yeah! We'll combine and hit 'em in the vitals! Our rhymes'll come around and hit you like a Spiral! Pyrrha stabs through Kamina as he blasts through her chest Pyrrha: Their semblance of might won’t leave you in the dark Use your strength inside, show them a real character Arc I give you my love, I trust you’ll win as you fight on Though I go… I will always be with you, Jaune. dies Kamina: Kah, don’t listen to this bitch! Simon’s got this! A magnetic personality can only attract Lagann’s fist! cough Beat this yellow wimp! You can do it! Believe in the Simon… that I have faith in. dies Jaune: An Arc darts hard and plants his blade in your midriff! Sever the forced bonds your bots bind with! You’re a little full-on right now, and I don’t mean to stop you But you don’t want to turn me into a second Rossiu! Or monkey business, after what happened with Thymilph But me and Sun are cool! Backing RWBY in battles’ midst I doubt Yoko’s peashooter could take a hit from Yang’s fist So you’re bound to be Kittan to an Anti-Spiral like this! That’s why I’m a Hunter! Consider yourself the target! You’ll stop grooving and hit a funk your hardest... Your bravado will topple like all your safe havens! A red face subjected to the same fire as Salem! Simon: Going to take me on alone, just come on then! Let’s see a gunsword shatter on the face of a Gunman! But if you want to keep it lyrical, I won’t disappoint! An arrow to the chest because you're lacking points! Cracked a White Fang but I beat down Beastmen I won two wars but you wouldn’t go Nia them! Watch me busting galaxies, dominant in Toppa Took you two seasons to beat a Grimm bear proper Listening to nicknames I predicted you’d fudge it It should be no surprise Vomit Boy spat disgusting Got a heaven-piercing blast for my bro above! Heh. Just who the hell do you think he was? Outro: Who won? Simon and Kamina Jaune and Pyrrha Category:Blog posts